How Could I Stay Away
by Doctor Who Weeping Angels
Summary: Its a just because thing because I really want Ziva back. How they should progress from old partners to more than close friends. First chapter is short but others, if wanted, will be longer. Reviews are greatly appreciated, don't be afraid people I don't bite.
1. She's Coming Home

"I told him I needed to start over, move on past everything but then he kissed me. I knew that I liked him but it was so much more. I have to go back but I can't yet." Ziva told Gibbs over the phone.

"Why not?"

"Because I must start over."

"Who said you couldn't do that here?" Ziva is silent. "You don't have to stay in Isreal. What's keeping you there?"

"I do not know."

"Then come home, Ziver. An old agent came by and McGee and DiNozzo wouldn't let her sit in your old desk." Ziva laughs.

"I made a new list and the first thing on it was to give up the badge."

"Never said come back to NCIS. Just come home, we all miss you." She smiles.

"I dont know Gibbs."

"Tony hasn't been the same since he came back. He's effected when you're not here with us. The team doesn't feel complete."

"I do miss everyone in D. C. but,"

"But what, Ziva? If you miss us come home if not then don't." She doesn't respond. "Call me when you make your choice." He hangs up the phone and throughs it to the side. He stands and walks out of the bullpen. No one was there but him. McGee and DiNozzo went out somewhere with Abby and Vance was home with his kids and he was still at work. Everyone's hopes were high that Ziva would come home soon.

In Isreal:

Ziva lies on the bed in the house where Tony found her. Gibbs was right, she needed to go home, to D. C. She could forget everything but him. She loved Tony and no matter where she was she would always love him. He was the one thing she could not forget from her old life and thinking of him only makes her even more sure that she can't live without him. Wheather it be as memories or in person she needs him.

In Tony's Apartment:

He was looking through old photos on his computer when his chat came up. He clicked it and smiled. It was her, she had finally contacted him. It had been about two months since he left her in Isreal and he was the only person she hadn't talked to. Her message was a simple two worded message that said "I'm coming". To someone who didn't know what happened in Isreal they wouldn't understand but he knew what she meant. He smiled, she was coming home. He didn't what convinced her to come back but he didn't care. All that mattered was she was coming home. His reply was just as simple, "when?"

"I'm coming" she repeated, "ten hours until I board." He smiled again. She'd be back by tomorrow.

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know."

"Need a ride around?"

"Yes"

"I'll pick you up"

"See you then" he shuts his computer and lies back on his couch. He pulls out his phone and looks in his notes, specifically the one titled 'Bucket List' and clicks 'edit'. He deletes all of the numbers and the last set of words reading 'tell her' before retyping it as the first thing on the list and adding the numbers again. He saved the note and tossed the phone on the coffee table next to his computer, looking at the clock on his cable box. He'd pick her up in just ten hours. He'd have to leave at eight to get her at nine. He stood and walked to his bedroom.

"I'm gonna tell her when I get her tomorrow."

So I watched the second episode in season eleven again and I just had to write this. Tell me if you want more. This is only my second story so I hope everyone likes it. I just want Ziva back. Anyway thanks for reading, please review, I love to read them.

May


	2. She Said It

Tony pulled into the parking lot at Dulles Airport at seven thirty. He hadn't been able to sleep that much so he left a little early. He'd messaged Ziva again and found out that her flight came in at eight fourty five and at gate seven. He parked the car and got out, hesitating before he actually walked into the airport. He takes a deep breath as he's walking towards the gate. He had stopped and got a coffee on his way to security. He'd gotten through without going through the scan by flashing his badge to the security guards. Yeah he could get in trouble for it but he didn't care, he was getting Ziva. It saved him a lot of time and they even let him past the doors to where the plane would pull up on the tarmac. He sits on the ground and pulls out his laptop, bringing up his chat with Ziva from the night before. He sends her another message,

"Hey, I'm waiting for you."

"Where? There's still almost an hour until I land."

"Where the plane connects for boarding."

"Okay, I need to tell you something when I land."

"So do I" just as the message sends a young man walks up to him and says,

"Excuse me sir but what are you doing in here. You're not staff are you?"

"NCIS, I'm waiting for someone."

"Are you transporting a prisoner?"

"No, I wouldn't be in here if I was. She's a friend."

"Okay, the plane should be landing soon. We were informed that this flight left about thirty minutes early due to the importance of one of the passengers and her reason for coming to D. C. They should be in around eight fifteen."

"Okay, thanks." The man doesn't move from his place in front of Tony. "Can I help you?"

"What is NCIS?"

"I'm a federal agent. Investigate crimes involving the Navy."

"That is so cool. This friend, was she,"

"She's my old partner. We quit but she never took her job back."

"I see, well I hope she comes in alright." Tony nods and the man walks away. He messages Ziva,

"Someone on staff here said you have an important person on your flight so you're gonna be here a little early."

"Can't wait, we are about to start landing. See you when I land." He shuts the computer and stands, leaning against the wall.

"Come on Ziva, stay with us this time." As he finished his statement the voice came over the intercom saying,

"Flight 713 from Tel Aviv will be landing soon. Please prepare for their descent."

A few minutes later people start coming out and into the hall where Tony was, each pushing past in a hurry to get where they were going. Once everyone had cleared out he still hadn't seen Ziva, he turns around and sees her walking out. She stops in front of him, placing her suitcase down, and hugging him tight.

"Hey," he whisper in her ear, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She hugs him tighter.

"Can I see your face?"

"Hold on," she breaths in and relictantly lets go. "You haven't changed."

"Well its only been two months and neither have you." She smiles and so does he. "I've missed your smile too." She laughs and hugs him again.

"Are we going to see people or are you going to keep me to yourself?"

"As tempting as the second one is I thought we could drop off your suitcase wherever you're staying then go see Gibbs and the others at NCIS. Where are you staying anyway?"

"I don't know, haven't worked everything out."

"Stay with me 'til you do." He picks up her suitcase and takes her hand. "Let's go." They walk out of the airport and to Tony's car. After her puts her bag in the trunk he leans against the top of the car and says, "you know I'm glad you came back, even if its not forever." They smile and get in the car. They drive away and towards Gibbs' house. "Gibbs still hasn't replaced you, McGee and I hoped he wouldn't, we aren't really Team Gibbs without our Isreali ninja." She takes his hand and looks at him. "Is this just a visit or are you gonna stay?" He parks the car outside of Gibbs' house.

"I don't know, it wasn't not something I thought about."

"Ready to go in?" She nods and he gets out of the car, going to the door and knocking before opening it. "Hey Gibbs, she's here." He called inside before looking back and seeing her shutting the car door and walking up the path to him. Gibbs comes to the door and smiles at Ziva,

"Hey kid, been a long time." He kisses her forehead, "we missed you."

"And I you, everyone," she looks at Tony then back to Gibbs,

"Ducky is in the basement with Abby and McGee if you want to see them." He steps out of the way and lets them through. He grabs Tony's arm as he's walking by and waits until Ziva is out of site. "You tell her yet?"

"No, just, haven't had the time."

"Then make the time DiNozzo. We don't know if she's staying or not yet do we."

"No, I'll tell her once I get home. She's staying with me."

"Just do it before she leaves again."

"Wow boss, since when do you push your agents towards coworkers?"

"Right now she's not a coworker, she was." Tony nods before they walk to the basement. Gibbs walks all the way down the stairs while Tony stops halfway down and looks at Ziva.

After a few hours everyone had reluctantly left Gibbs' house and Tony amd Ziva were the last to leave. They had arrived back at Tony's apartment around six. They walk inside and sit on the couch. He looks at her and asks,

"Its been a long day, you tired yet?"

"No, just, glad to be back in D. C. Glad I still have friends here." He pulls her into a hug and whispers,

"I'm glad you're here too." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before wrapping her arms around him and returning the hug. She whispers to him in a barely audible voice,

"I need you Tony...I love you."

So even though I only got two reviews so far they were both positive and I wanted to thank you two so much. It means a lot when I get reviews. I love reading them and I love you guys. You're always really sweet. So tell me how you liked it. I will update when I can, I'm in ROTC and choir at my school and am always busy with my concerts and community service hours. Thanks again for reading my story.

May


End file.
